


Avalanche

by Oziscold



Series: Oz's One Shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Gay, Georgenap, Ice, Love, M/M, Magic, Past, Protectiveness, Royalty, Soulmates, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziscold/pseuds/Oziscold
Summary: A Young Member of a Gang helps a hostage, Years later he is rewarded for his kindness.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Oz's One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203317
Kudos: 12





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Writing.Prompt.S Tumblr account.
> 
> Surprise one shot. This isn't apart of the request book, this was my idea or prompt that I took from tumblr. This will however be put on the same under the same series. So if you like it give me kudos, please.

George Nofound was a poor teenager from the 1000s, he was a part of the Nofound Gang, a notorious gang known for stealing from the rich and keeping it for themselves. Although this time, the gang had done something that George didn’t really agree with.

“You kidnapped someone,” George exclaimed shocked that the gang that usually stole objects, had stolen a whole human being.

“He’s just some useless old man, no one important.” The man had grey hair, pale white skin and wore a black jacket that had many holes in it and pants that were ripped beyond proper use against the cold of England.

“Look after him, we’re going to go get some more food.” One of the gang members said to George, then turned to the rest of the bandits, “Let’s go men.” The rest of the gang followed behind, leaving George all alone with the shivering old man.

“Do you want any food?” George asked kindly. “I know, I don’t have a lot, but I can find you something to get your strength back up.

“Yes, please.” The old man croaked out. George looked in the wooden box covered by ice, trying to find something, he found some fruit and held it out to the man.

“Here this should help.” George offered. The man quickly took the food and began to eat.

“I’m George, by the way.”

“Sapnap, thank you for giving me food, George, I have been starving for days,” Sapnap said with a grunt to his voice.

“No problem Sapnap, you’ll need to have your strength up if you want to escape.”

Sapnap finished the fruit quickly, George knew that the gang would be back soon, and George couldn’t be seen helping the hostage.

The gang arrived and George knew that this was his chance to say something about the kidnapped old man.

“I’ll take him to my room; he has some things he wants to tell us about but at the moment does not want to be around you.” George lied as he rushed the old man down the stairs, he was surprisingly fast for an old man running on low food and energy. They got to George’s private room where George sat the old man calmly on his bed. He gave the old man a warm coat and some new pants, enough to protect him from the cold to allow the man any moment to escape quickly and easily.

The old man didn’t find an opportunity to escape until a week later. The house was quiet, and only George and Sapnap were awake. George was awake because he had a dream about some random man he had never met before telling him to go to him. George was gay, and he knew that if he told someone he would be beheaded on the spot, which caused him not to tell anyone, but holy shit was the man in his dream beautiful. He had black hair that covered his eyes, pale skin and deep ice blue eyes that George could get lost in for days. He knew that his dream had shown him his soulmate.

“I believe that it is my time to escape, thank you for your help George, I am forever in your debt,” Sapnap said before quietly tiptoeing out the door.

“Goodbye, Sapnap, thank you for your kindness, I hope you can find your way home,” George whispered back to him.

The man departed and George felt an instant shock of warmth.

‘That was weird.’ He assumed to himself but ignored the feeling.

5 Years Later

George was now 22 years old. And something he had noticed in the past 5 years, was that the town and more specifically his home suffered a tragic cold. But what made George curious beyond belief was that no matter how naked George was, the outside just felt like a warm summer day. It had all started when he helped the old man escape from the gang George was still stuck in. He never managed to get out as a punishment for allowing the man to go free. And as much as George said that the old man had overpowered him, he was still cursed to stay with the gang until the gang’s dying days. George prayed and prayed each day, to what god, no one knew, that the gang would come to a horrible and quick death so that George could escape and while no death had happened yet. George was still persistent with his prayers.

The snowstorm that had been happening for the past year was getting worse, and while George managed to find some nutritious food, the gang had come to worse fates of eating their starved animals. How George managed to find some nutrition and flavour in his food had always made George wonder how it got there, but he wasn’t going to mention it to the rest of the gang. Although George got sick of pretending that he was starving on animal remains and left the house. For good, what were the gang going to do, take him back, George knew that they didn’t care about him nor did they have the energy to actually chase after him.

While any normal human would be thrown around the wind of the storm, George managed to walk through the storm as if there wasn’t one going on around him. He didn’t have to keep his eyes closed to keep the snow out, he didn’t have to hug his arms to keep warm and George definitely didn’t need a stick to latch onto when the wind got worse. It was like George was completely unaffected by the snow because he was.

George walked into the forest as if he was being pulled mentally there by some godly force. He continued to walk further into the forest, further than any human being has ever been. And he knew that no one could ever walk this far into the forest when the trees were so thick and tight together, but just like he was being pulled, George had a godly knowledge of how to find the nooks and cranny’s that George’s tiny frame could fit through despite never approaching the forest at all.

George looked up to see a beautiful castle, made completely out of ice, protected by what looked like ice knights. George knew that he had to go in there. George knew there was something of his in there. He approached the guards, and the guards released their stance on the entryway to allow George to go through as if they knew George or something.

George walked through the corridors, knowing where to go as if he had done a million times already. He found his way to the throne room, where he saw the man who was in his dreams 5 years ago, the man who continued to stay in his dreams and protect him from his nightmares, the man he had come to realise as his soulmate and the man he knew he would go looking for when the disaster of the gang was over.

“George, you have finally found me.” The man said, he had the same voice as the old man just younger and more fun.

“Sapnap?” George asked curiously, this could not be the man he helped 5 years ago, you can’t just de-age.

“Well, that’s what my close ones call me, but to everyone else, I am Prince Nick of the Cold.” Prince Nick replied.

“But aren’t you an old man?” George asked slightly confused.

“No, but I can shapeshift. That day when the gang found me, I was shifted into an old man, to make myself not look like a threat but obviously, the gang saw me as an easy target, so they took me.” Sapnap explained. “When you helped me, I knew you were my soulmate, so I gave you a cold blessing when you helped me.”

“What’s a cold blessing?” George was curious, was this the reason for his constant warmth over the years and his ability to just not need to care about the storm.

“Well, it’s just some magic to protect you against all forms of cold, whether it be keeping you warm or giving you food that could keep you healthy despite their being none whatsoever. I knew I was going to take my revenge on the bandits and the rest of the town, so I had to protect you somehow.”

“Were you in my dreams?” George had a lot of questions.

“Yes, that was me, I could look over you like a guardian angel to keep you safe and happy.”

“As soon as I saw you in my dream 5 years ago, I knew you were my soul mate,” George said with happy tears in his eyes.

“Come sit with me George, where you belong, next to me on the throne.” George sat next to the prince, and the prince wrapped his hands around George’s, watching as soon blue mist came off of Sapnap’s hands and absorbed into George’s.

“What was that?” George asked.

“A transfer of powers, you along with I, are now the full commanders of the cold. All I needed was a soulmate to rule over with me.” Sapnap responded looking hopefully into George’s eyes, George had one blue eye and one brown eye, he had it since birth, but after looking into Sapnap’s blue eyes, he realised they were the same shade. They were born to be together, made for each other. Soul Mates.

“I love you, Nick, I always have.”

“And I, you, George, my one and only love.”

The pair ruled over the cold together, forever, they were immortal in their beautiful love.

**Author's Note:**

> For all of my readers, especially the ones that are reading Smile for Me, I have 2 chapters written, I will post them over the next week, then the book will have a small break, I will still be uploading, but will be perfecting the last few chapters of the book. If you haven't subscribed, however, do that, and if you have an idea, put it in the comments of the request book also on my page.


End file.
